


All the Marbles

by notfreyja



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Background Slash, Character Study, Gen, Katra, M/M, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfreyja/pseuds/notfreyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's his revenge for all those arguments he lost!"<br/>A series of scenes from the Search for Spock, focused on Bones dealing with his new, Vulcan headmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Marbles

Leonard H. McCoy was not, as a general rule, a proud man. That is to say, he was well aware of his numerous imperfections. That being said, he was confident enough in his own mind to realize that there was something wrong with his marbles.

 

He didn’t notice right away, how could he? What with Spock being dead and Jim an emotional wreck, all on top of his actual duties he had to attend to, the really wasn’t much time left in the day for self-examination. Yet, there was _something._ The exact sensation always just a touch below his awareness, a gentle buzzing in the back of his mind.

 

 _Nothing to worry about,_ he’d tell himself. _A good nap is all you need._

 

And then morning came. The good news was, the buzzing was gone. It had gone and replaced itself with a far more irritating sensation. It felt like there was someone there. Where “there” was sounded crazy, but there was no other way to describe it. The doctor felt like there was another person in his mind.

 

It was a gentle nudging. A presence, stretching, trying to feel the dimensions it had to work with. Was he getting sick? Some alien illness up until now unencountered? It wouldn’t be the first time on this god forsaken ship,

 

And that was when he heard the voice. That voice, calling softly, almost as if it were unsure of its right to be heard.

 

_“Remember.”_

 

Bones sat up sharply from his bed, glancing around his quarters. That wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be. “...Spock?”

  
It was then that the good doctor started to think he might be out of his goddamn mind.


End file.
